worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Quakers - Religious Society of Friends
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Quaker course. Quaker * Add free, open Quaker subjects below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas At a San Francisco Friends' Meeting study group last night, we were reading the inspired, Quaker Abolitionist John Woolman, and I was wondering how Quakers might create a Ken Burns-informed documentary of Woolman, or even a film. Let's find a Friendly budding film-maker to do something like this. I'd love part of such an interpretation to focus on Woolman's use of the word "tender," so present in his journals, and emerging from a Friendly milieu/culture/language, - and from 250 years ago. (November 29, 2012). Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Friends Council on Education. 2013. Top 10 Titles. Philadelphia, PA: friendscouncil.org . Select Blogs Fager, Chuck. 2010. A New Addition: Online Archive of Print Issues of “A Friendly Letter”. A Friendly Letter, The Blog: Independent Quaker Journalism, Commentary, and More. Hughes, Ian. 2012. The Evolutionary Potential of Quakerism. April 30. Australia: epoq.wikia.com. Manousos, Anthony. 2010. LA Quaker. laquaker.blogspot.com. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Fager, Chuck. 2013. Questions for Howard: Being a Kind of Review of the new biography of Howard & Anna Brinton. quaker.org. Reynolds, Eileen. 2010. THE QUAKER CAPITALIST AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY. October 19. (About Deborah Cadbury's “Chocolate Wars: The 150-Year Rivalry Between the World’s Greatest Chocolate Makers”). New York, NY: The New Yorker. Chocolate Wars Sams, Craig. 2010. Chocolate Wars. November 15. Financial Times. See, Carolyn. 2010. Deborah Cadbury's "The Chocolate Wars," reviewed by Carolyn See. October 29. Washington DC: Washington Post. Select Books Brinton, Howard. 1952. Friends for 300 Years. Wallingford, PA: Pendle Hill Publications. Fager, Chuck. 1987. Quakers are Funny. Fayetteville, NC: Kimo Press. Fox, George (Rufus M. Jones, ed.). 1908. (1694). George Fox: An Autobiography. Street Corner Society. Kelly, Thomas. Testament of Devotion. King, Mike and Sir Adrian Cadbury. 2014. Quakernomics: An Ethical Capitalism. London, England: Bath, England: Anthem Other Canon Economics. Oppenheimer, Elizabeth A (ed.). 2009. Writing Cheerfully on the Web: A Quaker Blog Reader. Lulu.com Pacific Yearly Meeting. 2001. Pacific Yearly Meeting Faith and Practice. Pacific Yearly Meeting of the Religious Society Of Friends. Philadelphia Yearly Meeting. 2002 (1955). Philadelphia Yearly Meeting Faith and Practice. Philadelphia, PA: Philadelphia Yearly Meeting. Steere, Douglas V. 1972. On Speaking Out Of The Silence Vocal Ministry In The Unprogrammed Meeting For Worship. PENDLE HILL PAMPHLET 182. Wallingford, PA: Pendle Hill Publications. Steere, Douglas V. and Elizabeth Gray Vining. 1983. Quaker Spirituality: Selected Writings (Classics of Western Spirituality). Paulist Press. Woolman, John, and John Greenleaf Whittier (introduction). 1879. The Journal of John Woolman. Boston, MA: Houghton, Osgood and Company. Cambridge, MA: The Riverside Press. Decision-Making Sheeran, Michael. 1996 (1983). Beyond Majority Rule: Voteless Decisions in the Religious Society of Friends. (2nd ed.). Philadelphia, PA: Philadelphia Yearly Meeting. Friendly Music Blood, Peter (ed.), Annie Patterson (ed.), Kore Loy McWhirter (illus.) and Pete Seeger (foreword). 2004. Rise Up Singing: The Group Singing Songbook. (15th Anniversary Spiral edition). Philadelphia, PA: Sing Out Publications. Friendly Hymnal. Music - Quakers. 2012. http://archive.pym.org/pm/lib_comments-17657.php Songs of the Spirit. Haverford College Jones, Rufus. 1933. Haverford College: A History and an Interpretation. New York, NY: The Macmillan Company. Kannerstein, Gregory. 1983. The Spirit and the Intellect: Haverford College, 1833-1983. Haverford, PA: Haverford College. Quaker-informed kids' books The Family Story Bible by Ralph Milton thy friend, obadiah - brinton turkle each breath a smile - thich nhat hanh and sister susan dear benjamin banneker andrea davis-pinkney we can work it out: conflict resolution for children young person’s guide to quaker faith & practice education for liberation: preschool peace education how is quaker early childhood education a method of social change? sleepy boy polly kanevsky benjamin the meeting house mouse clifford pfiel mind the light: forty-five lessons for teaching quakerism benjamin west and his cat grimalkin marguerite henry my book of thanks b g hennessy because of you bg hennessy faith & practice of friends school of baltimore no hitting by karen katz angels watching over me julia durango peaceful piggy meditation kerry lee maclean the other way to listen by byrd baylor Young Friends and Quaker Children Build It! A Toolkit for Nurturing Intergenerational Spiritual Community. 2012. Build It! A Toolkit for Nurturing Intergenerational Spiritual Community. Philadelphia, PA: Friends General Conference. Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Kieślowski, Krzysztof. 1988. A Short Film About Killing. (Polish: Krótki film o zabijaniu). Poland: Zespoły Filmowe "Tor". Salt and Light. 2012. Salt and Light. (The documentary of the Sixth World Conference of Friends in Nakuru, Kenya). Nakuru, Kenya: FWCCWorld. Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Mohr, Chris. 2010. San Francisco Friends Meeting starts a "Fund for Leadings". 7th month 15. QuakerQuaker.org Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Pierson, Rob with Mark Helpsmeet. 2014. The Business World as Spirit Work. (audio). Eau Claire, WI: Northern Spirit Radio. Select Journals, Serials, etc. Friends Journal. Philadelphia, PA: Friends Journal. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, Repositories, etc. Global Nonviolent Action Database. 2015. Global Nonviolent Action Database. (George Lakey). Swarthmore, PA: nvdatabase.swarthmore.edu. Quaker Institute for the Future. 2015. (http://www.quakerinstitute.org/?page_id=5 Publications and Presentations of QIF and Associates]. (with about 37 PDFs) www.quakerinstitute.org/?page_id=5 . World Peace Library. 2014. World Peace Library. worldpeacelibrary.com . Quaker Journal Archives Friends Journal Archive. 2012. Friends Journal Digital Edition Archive. (Also Friends Journal Issue Archives: http://www.friendsjournal.org/issue-archives/) Philadelphia, PA: Friends Journal. Western Friend Archive. 2012. Western Friend Archive. Portland, OR: Western Friend. Quaker Libraries Earlham School of Religion. 2010. Earlham School of Religion Digital Quaker Collection. (DQC is a digital library containing full text and page images of over 500 individual Quaker works from the 17th and 18th centuries). Richmond, IN: Earlham School of Religion. Friends Libraries. 2014. Friends Libraries. quakerinfo.org/quakerism/libraries . Haverford College Quaker & Special Collections. 2012. Quaker & Special Collections. Haverford, PA: Haverford College. Library of the Religious Society of Friends. 2012. Library of the Religious Society of Friends. (see, too: http://www.quaker.org.uk/category/tags/library-religious-society-friends). London, UK: Friends' House London. Library of the Society of Friends online catalogue. 2014. Library of the Society of Friends online catalogue. (See, too: http://www.quaker.org.uk/visiting-library). London, UK: quaker.org.uk/search-catalogue . The Pendle Hill Library. 2012. The Pendle Hill Library. (The collections of the Library are housed in three different buildings on the Pendle Hill campus: Firbank, Upmeads and Main House). Wallingford, PA: The Pendle Hill Library. Swarthmore Friends' Historical Library. 1871. Swarthmore Friends' Historical Library. Swarthmore, PA: Swarthmore College. Tripod. 2012. Tripod. (Tripod now searches for individual journal articles as well as the Tri-College libraries’ collection of books, journal titles, multimedia materials, databases and more - Bryn Mawr, Haverford, and Swarthmore Colleges). Bryn Mawr, PA: Tripod. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Bales, Micah and Jon Watts. 2010. Quakermaps.com: Mapping the Religious Society of Friends. Quakermaps.com. Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References AFSC Board of Directors. 1994. AFSC Mission Statement. June 19. Philadelphia, PA: American Friends' Service Committee. AFSC Speak Truth to Power. 1955. Speak Truth to Power. Philadelphia, PA: American Friends' Service Committee. Alexander, George L. 2008. Separation of Church and State: The author reviews this key Constitutional concept and its significance for Friends. Philadelphia, PA: Friends' Journal. Bennett, Doug. 2012. AFSC's Work: Of Friends, not By Friends or For Friends. Philadelphia, PA: AFSC. Blackfield, Charlie. 2011. Meditations. charlieblackfield.com. Bolling, Landrum. D. Elton Trueblood. Earlham, IN: waynet.org/people/biography/trueblood.htm . Britain Yearly Meeting. 2011. Sustainability at Yearly Meeting Gathering in Canterbury. August 6. Selly Oak, Birmingham, UK: Woodbrooke Quaker Adult Study Centre. Clark, Aaron. 2012. Quakers: The Video Game. 4th mo. 19. quakerquaker.org. Cresson, Os. 2014. Quaker and Naturalist Too. ''Iowa City IA: Morning Walk Press, available from www.quakerbooks.org . Especially useful are the chapter, "Roots and Flowers of Quaker Nontheism," and the bibliography of recent writings on Quaker nontheism. Dandelion, Ben Pink (with Terence Handley MacMath). 2010. Interview: Ben Pink Dandelion, Professor of Quaker Studies, Birmingham. Birmingham, UK: Church Times. Dandelion, Ben Pink. 2014. Quaker Study series 2013 with Ben Pink Dandelion. Birmingham, UK: woodbrooke.org.uk. de la Mare, Kate. 2011. Friends to join the great Ekta Parishad Walk in India. Cambridge, UK: Friends World Committee for Consultation. Directory For Traveling Friends. 2013 (forthcoming). Directory For Traveling Friends. Philadelphia, PA: Friends General Conference. English Dissenters: Quakers. 201. English Dissenters: Quakers. www.exlibris.org/nonconform/engdis/quakers.html. Fager, Chuck. 2012. Esther & The Heathens: A Quaker Valentine Romance - Part One, A story by Chuck Fager. afriendlyletter.com. Farnworth, Richard, William Dewsbury and others. 1656. The Epistle from the Elders at Balby, 1656: As in the copy in the Lancashire Records Office at Preston, from the papers of Marsden Monthly Meeting. Lancashire Records Office, Preston, England: Marsden Monthly Meeting. Fisher, George R. 2012. Quakers: All Alike, All Different. Philadelphia, PA: Philadelphia Reflections: Musings of a Philadelphia Physician who has served the community for six decades. General Meeting for Scotland. 2011. General Meeting for Scotland. Scotland: quakerscotland.org. Graves, Sylvia. 2014. Letter to RSWR Supporters regarding Ebola Virus in Sierra Leone. Richmond, IN: rswr.org/letter-to-rswr-supporters-regarding-ebola-virus-in-sierra-leone/ . Grimes, Bruce and Geoffrey Kaiser. 2012. An Inventory of the Bruce Grimes and Geoffrey Kaiser Journal Collection. Swarthmore, PA: Friends Historical Library of Swarthmore College. Harris, Jason Craige. 2012. “An Exhortation and Caution to Friends”: A Short Analysis of a Quaker Antislavery Treatise. Cambridge, MA: The Mellon Mays Undergraduate Fellowship Journal 2010. Hughes, Ian. 2012. Quakerly Inquiry. April 30. Australia: mag.yerin.info/?p=71 Jahn, Gunnar. 1947. Nobel Peace Prize Address (1947) on behalf of Quakers in general. (Also here: http://www2.gol.com/users/quakers/nobel_prize_speech.htm). Stockholm, SE: Nobel Committee. Kershner, Jon R. 2015. The Theology of John Woolman, part 1 of 6: The Life and Times of John Woolman (1720-1772). Seattle, WA: www.jonrkershner.net/2015/04/the-theology-of-john-woolman-part-1-of-6.html . Kindertransport. 2012. Kindertransport. London, UK: Quakers in Britain. Kovsky, Bob. 2012. Testimony of Freedom. quadnets.com/testimony/cultivate.html. MacLeod, Scott. 2015. Banyan tree: Loving Bliss, Harbin warm pool, and Quaker "Faith and Practice" book language updates?, As I wait to hear back from Duke University Press about publishing my actual / virtual Harbin Hot Springs' ethnographic book, In what ways might F/friends add language to F&P that queries and possibly teaches (in the manner of Friends' schools) about eliciting loving bliss far-reachingly and as Quakers?. March 8. San Francisco, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2015/03/banyan-tree-loving-bliss-harbin-warm.html . MacLeod, Scott. 2014. Penn Treaty Elm: Haverford in the mid-1800s, Quaker-wise? What was it like? A farm, and where the students' families all knew each other?, Haverford in the 60s and early 70s?, Haverford today, socioculturally?. June 16. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2014/06/penn-treaty-elm-haverford-in-mid-1800s.html. MacLeod, Scott. 2014. Yellow wattled lapwings: Nontheistically F/friendly draft letter to the Quaker "Friends' Journal," Continuing to explore enjoying Nontheistically F/friendly "de facto 'relaxation response meditations,' biologically," and daily, and deeply when I'm in the field doing fieldwork (for my Harbin ethnographic book project). March 14. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2014/03/yellow-wattled-lapwings-nontheistically.html. Manouso, Anthony. 2011. Building a culture of peace, abolishing war: an interfaith effort. May 15. Los Angeles, CA: laquaker.blogspot.com. Manouso, Anthony. 2013. Completing my book on the Brintons: one of my goals for 2013. Los Angeles, CA: laquaker.blogspot.com. Manouso, Anthony. 2011. New Priorities Network comes to San Francisco Friends. June 6. Los Angeles, CA: laquaker.blogspot.com. Manouso, Anthony. 2013. Why Quakers did not celebrate the Fourth of July. June 27. Los Angeles, CA: laquaker.blogspot.com. Pierson, Rob. 2014. Do Quakers Mean Business?. Palo Alto, CA: Western Friend Magazine. Quakers - Introduction. 2013. Introduction: Quakers - the Religious Society of Friends. London, England: BBC. Reilly, Peter J. 2013. Freedom Rider Asks To Give Peace A Chance - Peace Tax Fund Act Of 2013. New York, NY: Forbes Magazine. Room of Silence/Raum der Stille. 2012. Raum der Stille. Berlin, Germany: Brandenburg Tor. Ruth, Sibyl. 2011. Listen to Them Breathing. August 15. (about Quakers and poetry). London, UK: www.bbc.co.uk. Swarthmore Lecture. Swarthmore Lecture. ("The transcripts of the 2000, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2008 and 2011 lectures ... are available as free downloads from the Woodbrooke Quaker Study Centre website. Reviews of some lectures are online on the Nayler blog"). Wikipedia. Trueblood, D. Elton. 1947. A Radical Experiment. Philadelphia, PA: quaker.org/pamphlets/wpl1947a.html . United States Supreme Court. 2014. U.S. Supreme Court - UNITED STATES v. SEEGER, 380 U.S. 163 (1965). caselaw.lp.findlaw.com. Urner, Kirby. 2009. Eclectic Crew: Quakers on Youtube. Feb. 24. Portland, OR: worldgame.blogspot.com. '''Quaker Business Meeting' Lewis, Mark. 2009. Doing Business The Quaker Way. October 9. Forbes Magazine. (See, also, the book - Sheeran, Michael. 1996 (1983). Beyond Majority Rule: Voteless Decisions in the Religious Society of Friends. (2nd ed.). Philadelphia, PA: Philadelphia Yearly Meeting). Quaker-Based Decision Making. 2014. Quaker-Based Decision Making. Philadelphia, PA: http://www.friendscouncil.org/. Quaker Clerking Harris, Kiri. 2014. Bringing Clerks Together of All Ages. (Presented in a workshop at Friends Association for Higher Education - Friends Council on Education Quaker educators' conference at Haverford College on June 15, 2014). Philadelphia, PA: Greene Street Friends Meeting. Mohr, Chris. 2011. Tables, Chairs & Oaken Chests. March2. San Francisco, CA: chrismsf.blogspot.com. Why I Worship With Other Kinds of Quakers. 2015. Why I Worship With Other Kinds of Quakers . San Francisco, CA: QuakerSpeak Youtube channel. Quaker Education Friends Council on Education. 2013. Top 10 Titles. Philadelphia, PA: Friends Council on Education. MacLeod, Scott. 2013. Tatra mountains: Network and accredit with these Quaker schools around the world, and especially vis-a-vis the countries they are in?, Haven't been able yet to find Quaker schools where the language of learning is Russian, Mandarin (Chinese), French or Spanish, in the main United Nations' languages, (Friends House Moscow - http://friendshousemoscow.org/?page_id=55 ... Hong Kong Meeting - http://www.friends-hk.org/ ... France Yearly Meeting - http://fwccemes.org/fam/?mg=6), Quaker schools really care for students as individuals (vis-a-vis the 'light within' young people), creating an ethos around this, that's centuries old, and many students love Quaker schools, long after they've graduated. November 16. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com. Quaker Leadership Fager, Chuck. 2011. Archive for the ‘Hard-Core Quaker’ Category. March 30. NC: A Friendly Letter, The Blog. Hyzy, Kathy. 2012. Wanted: Stories from Quaker Leaders!. June 2012. Portland, OR: Western Friend. Larrabee, Art. 2007. Leadership And Authority In The Religious Society Of Friends. Philadelphia, PA: Southeastern Yearly Meeting. Leadership among Friends. 2012. Leadership among Friends. Philadelphia, PA: Quaker Books. Quaker Poets Hall, Donald. Kenyon, Jane. Stafford, William. Whittier, John Greenleaf. 2010. John Greenleaf Whittier. kimopress.com/whittier.htm . Quaker Values Dansereau, Mark and Kim Tsocanos. 2010. S-P-I-C-E-S: The Quaker Testimonies. (In "Friends Journal"). Wilton, Conn: Connecticut Friends School. Quaker Values. 2014. Quaker Values - SPICES. San Francisco, CA: sffriendsschool.org/about-us/quaker-values. Quakers and Business Kell, Chris. 2014. Cooperatives: Chris Kell reports on the Spring Gathering of the Quakers and Business Group. April 25. London, England: the Friend. Quakers and Sexuality Bennett, Doug, and Martin Kelley (interviewer). 2012. Friends Journal Interview on Friends, Homosexuality & the Bible . Friends Journal Youtube channel. Towards a Quaker View of Sex. 1964. Towards a Quaker View of Sex. London, England: Friends House. Vernacchio, Al. 2013. Friends Schools and Healthy Sexuality. February 28. Philadelphia, PA: Friends Journal. Walker, Peter. 2013. Quakers mark 50 years since gay rights affirmation: 1963 book Towards a Quaker View of Sex said homosexual affection could not be morally worse than that of heterosexuals. September 13. Manchester, England: The Guardian. Watson, Elizabeth. 1983. Sexuality: A Part Of Wholeness. ("Questions and recommendations by a gifted Friend, for thoughtful consideration by individuals and meetings. Searching proposals address our relationships with each other. Recommended to overseers"). Philadelphia, PA: Philadelphia Yearly Meeting. Progressive Friends Densmore, Christopher. 2005. Truth for Authority, Not Authority for Truth: The 150th Anniversary Celebration of the Longwood Progressive Friends Meetinghouse, Kennett Square, Pennsylvania, May 22, 2005. May 22. Kennett Square, PA: The Kennett Underground Railroad Center. Fager, Chuck. 20xx. Beyond the Age of Amnesia: Charting the Course of 20th Century Liberal Quaker Theology. Issue 3-4. quaker.org. Exposition of Sentiments. 2010. Exposition of Sentiments. quakerpedia.org Holmes, Jesse. 2003. "Our Christianity"?. Number 39, Fall & Winter 2003. The Journal of the Quaker Universalist Fellowship Holmes, Jesse. 1992 (1928). To the Scientifically Minded. Philadelphia, PA: Friends Journal. Progressive Friends. 2010. Progressive Friends. quakerpedia.org Quaker Jobs Quaker Information Center. 2010. Current Job Openings with Quaker and Other Organizations. Richmond, IN: Earlham School of Religion. Quaker / Friendly delight, bliss, loving bliss Helpsmeet, Mark Judkins. 2007. The Friendly FolkDancers: Dancing the World Together. Eau Claire, WI: infinitejoy.com/ffd/ MacLeod, Scott. 2008. Loving bliss and practices to elicit this. Canyon, CA: scottmacleod.com/LovingBlissPractices.htm MacLeod, Scott. 2008. Loving bliss as friends. Canyon, CA: scottmacleod.com/LovingBlissFriends.htm See Scott MacLeod's blog - http://scott-macleod.blogspot.com/search/label/loving%20bliss - and also click on nontheist friend, Nontheist Friend, Quaker, & Quakers. Testimonies An Introduction to Quaker Testimonies. https://afsc.org/testimonies/introduction Quaker testimonies. http://www.quaker.org.uk/testimonies Quaker Testimonies. http://www.quakersintheworld.org/home/testimonies.html The Quaker Testimonies. http://www.quno.org/newyork/Resources/AllQuakerTestimonies.pdf S-P-I-C-E-S: The Quaker Testimonies. http://www.friendsjournal.org/s-p-i-c-e-s-quaker-testimonies/ Young Friends and Quaker Children Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Kershner, Jonathan Ryan. 2013. 'The government of Christ': John Woolman's (1720-1772) apocalyptic theology. Birmingham, UK: etheses.bham.ac.uk/4640/ . Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Cadbury, Deborah. 2010. Deborah Cadbury - Chocolate Wars. bookarmy Youtube channel. Edwards, Jeni. 2012. Our Testimonies - Jeni Edwards. Bakewell, Derbyshire, England: Bakewell Quakers. Green, Judith. 2012. How We Began - Judith Green. Bakewell, Derbyshire, England: Bakewell Quakers. Harley, Bill. 2012. TEDxMosesBrownSchool - Bill Harley - Stories Out Loud. Providence, RI: TED Talks. Henry, Oliva. 2013. Program Assistant Olivia Henry, Strategic Advocacy. FCNL (Quakers) Youtube channel. Holbrook, Chris. 2012. Out of the Silence - Chris Holbrook. Bakewell, Derbyshire, England: Bakewell Quakers. Ramirez, Pablo. 2014. A global family for a local youth leader. (Guatemala peacemaking). Philadelphia, PA: American Friends Service Committee. Urner, Kirby. 2009. Quakers 101 - Dance Party Erupts During Quaker Meeting for Worship & Eating Wasabi. Aug. 9. Portland, OR: mybizmo.blogspot.com. Quakers and Business Cadbury, Adrian. 2013. Sir Adrian Cadbury reflects on properly constituted audit committees and boardroom self-evaluation. (See too: http://www.jbs.cam.ac.uk/cadbury/report/committee.html and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adrian_Cadbury). Cambridge, England: Cambridge Judge Business School Youtube channel. Select Video Conferences Select Videocasts and Podcasts Friends General Conference. 2014. Livestream Gathering Events. (This livestream page is now down; see - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llvIVHEZ44U - which I found here - http://www.fgcquaker.org/frontpage). fgcquaker.org/resources/livestream-gathering-events. Select Websites Friends Conference on Religion and Psychology. 2014. Friends Conference on Religion and Psychology. fcrp.quaker.org . Helpsmeet, Mark Judkins. 2007. Friendly Folkdancers. Eau Claire, WI: Infinite Joy. QuakerQuaker. 2014. QuakerQuaker. quakerquaker.org/.gra Quaker Universalist Fellowship. 2010. Quaker Universalist Fellowship. universalistfriends.org Right Sharing of World Resources. 2014. Right Sharing of World Resources. (Right Sharing of World Resources is a Quaker micro-credit organization that supports grassroots income-generating projects in developing countries, led by women, many of whom are making less than a dollar a day). Richmond, IN: rswr.org . Select Wikis Penn, William. 2010. William Penn (in WikiQuotes). Wikiquotes. Nontheist Friend. 2010. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nontheist_Friend. Wikipedia. Urner, Kirby. 2010. Mathematics for Quaker Schools in Oregon etc.. Pacific Northwest, US: Digital Mathematics. Progressive Friends Exposition of Sentiments. 2010. Exposition of Sentiments. quakerpedia.org Progressive Friends. 2010. Progressive Friends. quakerpedia.org Select Wikidata Queries Select Wikis WikiBase (http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Wikibase_Client) WikiData (http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata) Select Workshops Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subjects' Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Ahimsa - Nonharming - Nonviolence - To avoid violence: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ahimsa_-_Nonharming_-_Nonviolence_-_To_avoid_violence Caring and Loving: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Caring_and_Loving Consensus Decision Making: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Consensus_Decision_Making Investing - Socially Responsible: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Investing_-_Socially_Responsible Nontheist Friends (atheist Quakers?): http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nontheist_Friends_%28atheist_Quakers%3F%29 Peace and Social Justice Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Peace_and_Social_Justice_Studies Quakers - Religious Society of Friends: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Quakers_-_Religious_Society_of_Friends WUaS Navigation New WUaS in MediaWiki: http://worlduniversityandschool.org/mediawiki-1.24.1/index.php?title=Main_Page Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates Geodetic datums such as WGS84 or GPS Geohash keys ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ Linked Open Data Linked Open Data, Linked Data for artificial intelligence and machine learning, with a focus on privacy and security. List of Wikipedias List of Wikipedias. 2015. List of Wikipedias. meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/List_of_Wikipedias . RSS Feed Save this page for download in the following formats atom GeoJSON csv.csvm map.html csv xls rdf klm TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com MIT UnHangouts - https://unhangout.media.mit.edu/ Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: Select Translators Babelxl. 2015. Babelxl: the best translator. http://babelxl.com/ . Babylon Online Translation. 2015. Babylon Online Translation. (Offering hundreds of dictionaries and translation in more than 800 language pairs). translation.babylon.com/ . Free-translator.com. 2015. Free-translator.com. free-translator.com/ . Google Translate. 2015. Google Translate. translate.google.com/ . SDL Free Translation. 2015. SDL Free Translation. freetranslation.com/ . Word Lingo Free Translation Tools. 2015. Word Lingo Free Translation Tools and Machine Translation Products. worldlingo.com/en/products/ . Select Video with Subtitles for Translation Amara.org. 2015. Amara.org: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified. (Amara makes video globally accessible: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified). amara.org/en/ TED Open Translation Project. 2015. TED Open Translation Project. (See - https://www.ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project - and - https://www.ted.com/participate/translate/get-started). ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project . The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!